What The Winter And Spring Has Good?
by Ayame Gawaine
Summary: Com todos os perigos, yokais frios e cruéis da era feudal, o que o fim do inverno e o início da primavera poderia ter de bom?


Uma brisa fria sopra na manhã de inverno gelada.

E uma pequena garotinha de poucos sete anos que sempre vivia sorridente se encolhe mais ainda contra o quimono curto que usava. Ele era laranja com detalhes florais na cor laranja claro, quase branco e amarrado por uma fita verde. Seus pés eram descalços, mas nem por isso deixavam de serem infantis e belos. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, balançando vez ou outra por causa do vento. Os olhos castanhos de um marrom escuro completavam a imagem da pequena garotinha.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor está com frio? – Indagou ao yokai cachorro que estava de pé. Ingênua, sempre tentando estabelecer uma conversa com aquele que ela cuidou quando ele necessitava, e a ressuscitou quando fora morta muito injustamente.

Ele nada disse, nem demonstrou nenhuma reação, como sempre. Apenas continuou seu caminho. Ah, mas com certeza ele ouviu. Isso era o que deixava Rin contente, apesar de não ter resposta. Era bobo, ela sabia, mas sabia também que se irritar com aquilo não levaria a nada e, o mais importante, ela sabia que ele iria responder quando fosse necessário. Ele era como um pai para ela.

Deu um sorriso feliz, e se pôs a acompanhar o yokai.

- Senhor Jaken, o senhor gosta do frio? – Perguntou ao outro yokai que também os acompanhava. Este era parecido com uma espécie de anfíbio, com os olhos grandes e a pele verde escura. Sempre carregando seu cajado de duas cabeças, um velho que cospe fogo e uma mulher chorona, que fora dado a ele pelo próprio Sesshoumaru, o yokai a quem seguiam.

Ele a olhou e sussurrou com uma voz parecida com aquelas cobras de desenho animado que falam, exagerando no fonema 's' de hoje em dia:

- Mas é claro que não Rin, quando o tempo está assim, mal podemos nos mexer que já dá vontade de se enrolar em muitos mantos e dormir. E nós precisamos chegar ao lago atrás daquela montanha antes do pôr-do-sol, de noite há yokai irritantes que costumam vagar ao redor do lago. – Respondeu Jaken, apontando para uma pequena montanha, que poderia ser confundida com um morro, a menos de sete quilômetros de distância.

- Bom, eu gosto, porque quando neva, nós podemos fazer formas na neve que está no chão! E podemos fazer bolas de neve, empilhá-las... – Disse Rin.

- Isto é uma perda de tempo! Nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que parar em algum lugar e fazer bolas de neve. –

Rin olhou para Jaken, depois para o céu e ficou pensativa. Mas resolveu esquecer, brincar na neve era muito divertido. Para ela, não era perda de tempo.

De repente, a neve se tornou mais densa e Sesshoumaru parou.

- O que foi senhor Sesshoumaru? – Indagou Rin.

Estreitando os olhos, ele ordenou:

- Rin. – Olhou para um lado com o canto dos olhos – Vá para de trás daquela pedra. – Olhou para o outro lado, da mesma forma.

- Sim! Senhor Sesshoumaru! – A garotinha bateu continência e se escondeu de trás de uma grande pedra perto do local, nela havia bastantes musgos, então seu cheiro seria camuflado.

- Yokai. – Curto como sempre. Ela sabia! Sabia que na hora certa ele a responderia. E respondeu.

- Pode deixar comigo, senhor Sesshoumaru. – Disse Jaken em posição de ataque.

Demorou um pouco, até Rin ouvir um passo em falso do yokai. Sentiu um pouco de medo, mas se lembrou que Jaken e Sesshoumaru estavam lá perto só esperando para que o yokai pare de observar e saia de seu esconderijo para tentar dar o bote.

Quando o yokai saiu de trás de algumas moitas, o velho no cajado de Jaken abriu sua boca e de lá saíram chamas ardentes. O yokai tigre urrou de dor, ficou se contorcendo no chão até virar pó, e este pó ser levado pelo vento.

- Rin. – Sesshoumaru se prepara para voltar a caminhar – Pode sair de trás da pedra. –

Em passos cuidadosos, Rin sai de trás da pedra coberta de musgos temerosa. Olha ao redor, vê que não tem mais perigo e corre saltitante com um sorriso alegre no rosto para perto dos outros yokais.

Enfim chegaram ao lago, quase no fim da tarde. Teriam de ser rápidos, ou os tais yokais irritantes apareceriam.

De fato, não eram yokai poderosos ou perigosos, mas sim irritantes. Ninguém gostaria de ter que ficar de dez em dez segundos matando um yokai para poder saciar sua sede e pescar alguns peixes, não é?

Enquanto Rin cantarolava uma musica infantil qualquer, Sesshoumaru andou até uma parte do lago. A água estava nem tão calma, nem tão agitada, por causa do vento que batia. Olhou fixamente para um peixe que nadava despreocupadamente perto dele. Estralaram-se seus dedos e pôs sua mão em posição de ataque. Quando o peixe se descuidou distraído com outro peixe que passou por perto, Sesshoumaru aproveitou e pegou ele e mais o peixe que havia passado. Eram dos grandes, Jaken e Rin podiam dividir sem reclamações.

Jaken estava á beira do lago bebendo a água limpa do lago e aproveitou para guardar um pouco dela em um componente que sempre trazia consigo, parecia uma espécie de pote. Encheu o componente de água e foi comer sua metade de um dos peixes que Sesshoumaru havia pescado não muito longe dali.

- Senhor Jaken, não vá derrubar toda a água de novo. – Disse Rin. O yokai verde a olhou indignado, mas preferiu dirigir sua atenção á sua metade do peixe delicioso.

O céu já estava escuro, os ventos se agitaram como que anunciava a chegada de alguém importante, e Rin teve um mau pressentimento.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, acho que alguma coisa está vindo. – Disse temerosa.

-Rin. – Como mais cedo, estreitando os olhos e olhando pelo canto deles de um lado para o outro. – Suba em uma árvore. – Ele a respondeu novamente! Está comprovado agora.

Com um sorriso, Rin correu e subiu rapidamente na árvore mais próxima. Desta vez, pressentira que não haveria tempo para bater continência.

- Kagura. – Disse Sesshoumaru, frio.

Não demorou muito para uma yokai de olhos vermelhos segurando um leque saísse de trás de uma árvore, com um sorriso sádico no rosto. Ninguém ali gostava daquela mulher, muito menos do homem a quem a servia e a criou.

- Vou ser rápida e direta. Me entregue a garota e eu vou embora. – Disse a yokai olhando para a árvore em que Rin se escondia.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha. – Qual o plano de Naraku? –

Kagura, apesar de trabalhar para Naraku, não o fazia por vontade própria. Se fugisse para a liberdade que tanto almejava, morreria. Seu coração estava nas mãos de Naraku. Por ele ter tirado sua liberdade, ela o traía. Mas, nunca tão longe a ponto dele matá-la. – E eu vou saber o que se passa naquela mente doente? Humpf. – Disse ela, com ar de superioridade e ironia.

Percebendo que de nada adiantaria conversas, Kagura atacou Sesshoumaru. Este, nem se moveu, ao que aparentou, e o ataque de Kagura errou o alvo.

Jaken foi esperto. Fez a cabeça do velho atirar fogo nas costas de Kagura que, por causa da ardência, fugiu. Não antes é claro, de desferir um golpe que quase acertou Jaken, mas pegou de raspão no componente onde o yokai guardava água. A água jorrou e molhou boa parte de Jaken, aparentando que ele tinha feito xixi. Vendo tudo, Kagura diz enquanto foge pelos céus em uma pena gigante:

- Há! O bebê chorão fez xixi nas calças! – E se foi rindo histericamente.

Mal ela se foi, mal Jaken se recuperou da raiva por Kagura o envergonhar na frente de Sesshoumaru, outro yokai apareceu de repente de trás dos arbustos. Vendo a situação de Jaken, Sesshoumaru mata o yokai com um único golpe. Rápido e prático.

Que ótimo. Teriam que lidar com os tais yokais irritantes agora.

Na manhã seguinte, eles continuavam sua caminhada. Rin, a garotinha sorridente sempre a sorrir e cantarolar, Jaken a resmungar pelas atitudes de Rin e Sesshoumaru continuava impassível como sempre.

- Olhe senhor Jaken! Uma flor! Isso significa que o inverno acabou e a primavera chegou? – Indagou feliz Rin.

- Exatamente. Esta é uma época ótima para relaxar. – Disse Jaken olhando para a flor, mas sem parar de andar.

- O senhor gosta da primavera, senhor Jaken? – Perguntou Rin admirando a beleza de uma flor da primavera.

- Oras! Por que está me perguntando isso? Eu só acho uma boa época para se relaxar. –

- Bom, eu gosto, nós podemos colher essas lindas flores e fazer buquês, enfeitar o cabelo, presentear nossos amigos... – Disse Rin, já colhendo algumas flores.

Jaken apenas resmungou algo sobre ser outra perda de tempo e continuou seu caminho.

Rin ofereceu uma flor azul á Jaken. Este ficou sem graça, mas aceitou para fazer Rin feliz.

A garotinha olhou para o céu, colocou uma flor atrás da orelha e sorriu. E, quando viu que nenhum dos seus dois companheiros de viagem prestava atenção nela, murmurou sorridente:

- Um dia, eu ainda tenho coragem de presentear o senhor Sesshoumaru com uma flor. -


End file.
